Particle coating preform, such as used in the coating of cutting tools and many other technologies, can be deposited using a variety of technologies. These existing technologies, however, are either limited by the difficulty in scaling up or challenges related to edge coverage and controlling particle density and agglomeration. What is desired is a scalable method for large-scale realization of particle coating preform with good edge coverage, controlled particle density, and reduced agglomeration.
References mentioned in this background section are not admitted to be prior art with respect to the present invention.